Train Ride by Palcomix
by komodor
Summary: This is another erotic comic in written form. rated M for sex.


**Train Ride**

 **Author notes:** This is another sexy erotic boner-giving comic that I liked so much to put it here and spread the culture. This comic belongs to Palcomix, Bbmbbf, Dam and I am not getting anything from this. Text in ( ) are thoughts. This time I try to do it from the girls (Babs) perspective. This comic features Babs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Bugs Bunny and Fifi La Fume. Rated M for sex.

Page: 1

COMMISION AT BBMBBF _.COM_

Train Ride

Artlines by Bbmbbf. Colors by Dam

Page: 2

Babs: DAMN, THIS SCHOOL TRIP WAS AGAIN TOO SHORT AND RAINY !

Buster: YUP, SO TRUE !

Fifi: AWW, STOP COMPLAINING! REAL VACATIONS ARE NEXT MONTH AFTER ALL !

Page: 3

Buster: LOOKS LIKE OUR CHAMBER IS HERE

Bugs: OK KIDS, I´LL SEE YOU TOMOROW THEN. DON´ T DISTURB OTHER PASSANGERS !

Buster: DAMN, TRAINS ARE SO SLOW ! WHY COULDN´ T WE TAKE A PLANE THIS TIME?!

Babs: STILL WONDERING ?! YOU´ RE THE ONE WHO SPENT ALL OUR MONEY ON FOOD AND VIDEOGAMES

Fifi: AWW, STOP FIGHTING ! I´ M SO TIRED I´ M GOING TO SLEEP ALREADY

Babs: YEAH, YOU´ RE RIGHT, I´ M GOING TOO...

Buster: (WOW !)

Page: 4

Buster: PSSST BABS, WAKE UP !

Babs: MMM?

Buster: DO YOU MIND SOME COMPANY ? I CAN´ T SLEEP...

Babs: YOU THINK IT´ S EASIER HERE ?

Buster: WHO´ S TALKING ABOUT SLEEPING HERE ?!

Babs: HEHE !

Babs: HAA !

Page: 5

Babs: MMH, LOOKS PROMISING...

Babs: NOW COME HERE !

Buster: MHM...

Babs: OOF...LET ME DO NOW...

Buster: ..UGH !

Buster: WHAA ! THAT´S NI-I-ICE !

Babs: HMM...

Page: 6

Buster: AWW, YOU´ RE SO SWEET !

Buster: AA-AAH !

Babs: MMMMPH...

Buster: HEH ! YOUR TURN NOW !

Babs: HAAA !...

Page: 7

Buster: NOW LET´ S GO...

Babs: AAHH !

Buster: *HUF* FEELING GOOD ?

Babs: OOOYEAH...START SLOW...

Babs: AAAHH-HHH ! YEEES ! AA-HHH !

Babs: OOOOOO...NOW TAKE ME REALLY HARD PLEASE...

Page: 8

Babs: OH YESS...YESSSS !

Buster: *HUFF*

Fifi: (?!)

Babs: AAAH ! HARDER !

Babs: HARDER !

Fifi: (WHAT´ S THE...?!)

Buster: HAAA THAT´ S SO GOOD !

Babs: YES !. MORE ! MORE !

Fifi: (HEY ! THEY...)

Page: 9

Fifi: (I CAN´ T STOP MYSELF...)

Fifi: (THEY´ RE HOT...)

Fifi: MMMHH..OOHHH...

Buster: HAAA! MMMH!

Babs: OH ! OOH !

Fifi: I´ M...IAAAHHH !

Buster: ?!

Babs: *LIFF* HEY LOOKS LIKE FIFI´ S HORNY TOO !

Fifi: (WOOPS !..)

Page: 10

Fifi: SURE, I SHOULD SLEEP WHILE YOU FUCK JUST NEAR ME ALL THE NIGHT...

Babs and Buster: WELL

Babs: THEN...YOU SHOULD JUST HAVE ASKED TO JOIN US...

Fifi: HEEH...

Buster: (OH YES !)

Babs and Fifi: MMHH...

Buster: (*HHM* SO WET...)

Buster: C´ ME HERE !

Page: 11

Fifi: HHAAA !

*HUF*

Babs: OHH BUSTER...

Fifi: SO GOOD..

Fifi: HAAA...

Babs: YES ! YES ! YES !

Page: 12

Babs: OHHHH...I´ M CUMMING ! AAHHHH !

Babs: MMMHHHH...

Buster: OHH...GIRLS, I´ M...AHHHH !

Buster: AAHH !

Fifi: *GASP*

Fifi: WOW ! SO MUCH !

Babs: *HUF*

Page: 13

Babs: MMMH...

Buster: HEHE...JUST AS HOT AS EVER...

Fifi: UHMM

Buster: OWW ! SLOW PLEASE, SLOW...

Buster: (SO GOOD...)

Buster: HAAA ! HA !

Buster: (WOW, SEXY !)

Fifi: MMMH

*ROLL*

Page: 14

Bugs: SORRY TO INTERRUPT, WHAT DID I SAID ABOUT NOT MAKING TOO MUCH NOISES ?

Bugs: NOW WHAT SHOULD I...HEY !

Babs: PLEAAASE !

Babs: WE´ RE NOT DOING THIS MUCH NOISE, AREN´ T WE ?

Bugs: BUT I...I...GUESS NOT !

Bugs: (WOW !)

Fifi: JOIN US SINCE YOU´ RE HERE !

Babs: CAN I HAVE HIM FIFI ? UHM !

Bugs: (*GASP*)

Fifi: SURE...I´ M JUST HEATING HIM UP A BIT, MMMH !

Buster: SO NICE FROM YOU...JUST DON´ T FORGET WE HAVE BUSINESS TOGETHER TOO...

Fifi: (YAY !)

Babs: HMMH

Page: 15

Buster: JUST LIE DOWN NOW...

Buster: *HUFF*

Fifi: HHAHH ! Y...YES!

HAH!

Fifi: HAA-AAHH !

Buster: HMMM...

Fifi: *HUFF*...SO GOOD...

Buster: HAAA...

Babs: YESSS...JUST LIKE THAT SWEETIE !...

Page: 16

Babs: HAAAAH ! MORE !

Fifi: HAAA... HEHE, LOOKS LIKE YOU REALLY LOVE THAT !

Babs: MMMHH YEAH ! YES, HE´ S...HOOO...SO BIG !

Babs and Fifi: KHYAAAHH !

Babs: WHOOO, HARDER...HAAA...PLEASE, HARDER ! I´ M ALMOST THERE...

Bugs: (ME TOO...SHE´ S SO TIGHT...)

Page: 17

Buster: *HUFF* HAAA, PLEASE...CAN I...?

Fifi: HAHA, OK !

Buster: HAAAAAA ! HAAAAAA...

MMMH...

Bugs: HAAAAAW ! MMMHHHMM !

Babs: HHAAA YES !

Fifi: HEY, LOOKS LIKE I SHOULD HAVE A TRY ON HIS TEACHING TOO !

Babs: DEFINITIVELY !

Page: 18

AAAAAHHH !

I´ M CUMING !

Page: 19

Babs and Buster: ...

Fifi: AWWW, YOU TWO LOOK SO TIRED...THAT´ S WHAT HAPPEN WHEN START WITHOUT WARNING YOUR FRIENDS !

Fifi: WE´ RE GOING TO "TALK" ABOUT STUFF IN BUGS ROOM...

Bugs: YAY !

Fifi: THIS WAY YOU COULD SLEEP...OR DO WHATEVER YOU WANT...CYA LATER !

 **THE END**

 **Author notes:** Ok now the description from the girls perspective.

Me, Buster, Fifi and Bugs were heading for a trip by train. It was night, so we went to sleep on the bunk beds. I was sleeping upstairs, Buster below me and Fifi few meters from us. I don´t know where Bugs went but I didn´t really care.

I fell asleep, but Buster climbed up to me and asked me, if I want some company. We both were really horny, so I gave in to his desire. We bother wore sweater.

 **I purple, he red.**

 **Damn, he was sexy in that.**

(ehm unintended rhyme)

Buster began to remove it from me and also tease my private parts over my white panties, so I kissed him passionately. He then removed his red sweater and I saw his long rabbit dick. I was really excited and as he kept on teasing my crotch I was getting wetter.

He then placed his cock right in front of my face. I grabbed it with my hand and put his rod into my mouth. Buster was leaning with one hand on the mattress and with the other one he grasped my pink ears and pulled them closer. He face-fucked me deep into my throat that I was almost choking with his cock.

I was sucking him for a while, making him moan loudly. My mouth was at the root of his penis. But then Buster decided it´s my turn. He took of my panties and threw them away. I spread my legs wide. He kneeled and began to lick my juicy pussy.

But soon we wanted more, so he inserted his cock inside my slit. I begged him to go slowly at first, but he thrust with full force...and I loved it. I hugged his back with my arms and gripped him with my legs in passion.

He was doing his best, slamming his dick inside me and pushing me to the wall with full force. But after a while we changed the position and I leaned on the mattress, showing him my backside. He couldn´t resist and began to do me from behind. I asked him to fuck me really hard and he did so.

"Harder! Harder!" I screamed at him as he rammed his member into my count. My liquids were leaking out, making a huge mess on the bed, but I didn´t care. It felt so good. He even pushed me down on the bed with his hands to get full control of me.

But from the pleasure we groaned so loud we woke up Fifi. When we noticed her, she was lying naked on her bed with spread legs and her juices leaking out of her pussy. We realised she was masturbating to us the whole time as we were mating.

She climbed up to visit us, so I asked her, if she wants to join. Fifi gladly agreed and the orgy began. First I lied on a pillow and she lied on me. We were kissing and snuggling as Buster licked Fifis private parts. But after a while we changed it up a little. Buster lied on his back and I slowly lowered myself on his standing cock. Fifi sat on his face and he began to lick her pussy wildly.

I was bouncing on top of his member in a steady rhythm. He was doing his best, pushing up to please me and also licking Fifi to satisfy her as well. And I guess Busted did well, because he made us both moan like crazy.

After several minutes of savage fucking I finally came on him. And well Buster didn´t hold back much longer either. He stood up and jizzed on both of us a huge amount of semen. It was so much to cover a lot of mine and Fifis furry bodies.

We all respired heavily. Buster lied on his back and I toppled on top of him. But Fifi didn´t have enough, so she began to suck Busters dick. From the expression on his face I knew he liked being treated like that. He had his eyes closed, tongue out, smiling from happiness.

We all were happy but suddenly the lights lit up and the door to our chamber opened. Bugs climbed the bed as well and wanted to put an end to our fun. We were all shocked but Me and Fifi instinctively jumped on him, begging him to join us.

I kissed Bugs while Fifi sucked his dick. He couldn´t resist that though. After short while I swapped with Fifi and I sucked him as well. Then Buster towed Fifi away and left me and Bugs alone.

Buster must have had a lot of fun as he threw Fifi on the bed and fucked her with his full weight. He was pounding her pussy recklessly until he eventually came inside her. But I couldn´t see the details, cause Bugs was ramming his huge dick into me with force. He held one of my legs up and screwed me from the side. All that I could think of was, that I want more.

But since there was four on one bed, we were changing the positions a lot. I leaned on Fifi, she on me and the boys fucked our tight holes from behind. Our juices were dripping down on the bed, but it was unimportant for us right now.

Then Bugs kneeled, grabbed my butt and lifted me up. I held him by the shoulders as he slammed me on his huge penis. Meanwhile Buster came inside Fifis mouth. But Bugs wanted to try anal, so he put me down and fucked my tight asshole.

After several minutes he couldn´t hold back and he unleashed his load into my butt. Bugs wanted a rest, but I wanted to continue, so he sat down and I stroked his rod. His dick stiffened quickly in my hand and to my surprise he came again within few minutes.

In the same time Busted had the same idea, so he sat down on the bed and held Fifis thighs, lowering her ass on his cock. Bugs didn´t want to fall behind so he grasped my legs and did the same to me. He was slamming his member balls deep inside my anus. And after some time Buster and Bugs came into our asses.

When we finished, Bugs and Fifi went to another room to not disturb us and I stayed in this train chamber with Buster. When I looked on him, I saw he has another erection. So we continued and fucked like rabbits.

 **THE END**

 **Author notes:** Hope you enjoyed it and maybe follow me if you want to read something like this in the future. Or read something of my profile. Also check the comic, it is way too awesome to miss out.


End file.
